(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an internal rocking structure applied in a puppet eyeball, and more particularly, to a dynamic design art of demonstrating bizarrely lovable rocking eyeball effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To cope with ever increasing pressure and stress people today have to deal with, many office toys are generally available in the market and they are bizarrely lovable to help release stress. Among various forms of office toys, puppets usually are squeezed to produce funny visual effects, and designs of eyeballs for those puppets are particularly amusing to attract consumers, solicit desire of consumers to buy, and increase funs of playing with them.